


Mistakes and Doppelgängers

by bklynleo77



Category: Mom (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Children, Crossover, F/M, Infidelity, Love, Marriage, Post Bartlett Administration, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: While CJ is going through one of the worst times in her life, she runs into an unlikely source who helps her get through it.Although a crossover mainly CJ and Danny.
Relationships: Bonnie Plunkett/Adam Janikowski, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg
Kudos: 9





	Mistakes and Doppelgängers

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just popped into my head. My 1st attempt at a Crossover.
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own these characters. 
> 
> The West Wing is property of NBC and Aaron Sorkin's evil genius of a mind.
> 
> Mom TV Series is property of CBS and the sitcom god Chuck Lorre.

*****

Early 2020  
  
“Mommy why is Daddy living at a hotel? Why can’t he just come home?”, asked a nine year old Emma. 

CJ sighed. It had been five months since the terrible fight. They fought, cursed,and screamed, it got so bad the kids woke. Emma cried. That night Danny packed his things and moved out of their Santa Monica home and into a suite at the Hyatt Regency. 

“Emma, Mommy and Daddy just need a little space right now.”

“You wouldn’t need any space if you didn’t yell at him all the time”, snarled their 13 year old Michael. 

“Michael watch you mouth!”

“Whatever”, Michael popped in his AirPods ignoring the rest of the conversation. 

CJ pulled up at the Hyatt around five that Friday afternoon. 

“Michael take your sister and your bags up to the suite.”

“I’m not a bellboy or a babysitter, why don’t you take her up?”

“Hey I’m not a baby!”, Emma protested. “Mommy Mike called me a baby!”

“I didn’t call you a baby stupid! I said I’m not your babysitter!”

“Michael! Get out of the car now.”

“Fine!”, Mike grabbed his bag and walked into the hotel. 

“Michael! Come back here and get your sister! Michael!” He kept walking. “Shit!”, CJ parked the car. Then grabbed Emma  and her overnight bag and walked into the hotel. 

She got off on the 6th floor and walked over to Danny’s suite. He promptly opened the door and greeted his little girl. 

“Daddy!”

“Here’s my baby  girl!”, he said hugging her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Daddy. Why don’t you come home?”

“It’s complicated but for now we get to hang out here. I picked up some gummy bears and popcorn so we can watch Onward together on Disney Plus tonight ifyou want.”

“Yes! I can’t wait!”

“Good why don’t you go put your bag in the room.”

“Ah’kay Daddy. Bye Mommy”, she gave CJ one last hug before running in the suite. 

“Bye sweetheart.”

Once she was gone Danny and CJ stood staring at each other. 

“What’s going on with Michael?”

“His attitude and mouth are getting worse. He walked away from me just now. He’s not taking everything well.”

“He’s not the only one.”

“Don’t”, she warned. 

“I don’t want this CJ. I want to come home. I want to be with you and our children.”

“Danny. I’m not doing this with you in a hotel hallway.”

“Then come in and watch the movie CJ.”

“No I’m driving up to Napa for a conference.”

“In Napa? If you are seeing someone tell me now. Don’t make up lies.”

“Not that I owe you an explanation-“

“I am still your husband CJ!”

“Who doesn’t know his wife! I’m not some doe eyed PR person who got the opportunity of a lifetime anymore. Im not the person you fell in love with. I’m sorry it took us fourteen years to realize that. I’m leaving. I have a conference to get to. I’ll see you Sunday night.” CJ walked away toward the elevator and pressed the button. 

“Claudia Jean! You are still that person and I love her and the woman who you’ve become.” CJ decided not to wait for the elevator and took the stairs instead she had to get away. 

Danny walked back into his suite. His son was staring him in the face with streams of tears coming down his cheeks. He was already 5’6” and had his mother reddish brown hair and his crystal blue eyes. It broke his heart. 

“She’s not letting you come home is she?

“Son don’t worry about-“

“She’s a bitch! I don’t want to go home!”

“Hey! Don’t talk about your Mama like that boy! I don’t ever want to hear you say that again! Do you understand?”

Mike didn’t say anything. He stood there wiping his face. 

“I said do you understand?!”

“Yeah whatever!”, Michael stormed out of the living room slamming his bedroom door. 

Emma came out of the kitchenette with a bucket of popcorn and mouthful of gummy bears. “Are you ready to watch the movie Daddy?”, she mumbled. 

Danny smiled at the little red headed girl and flopped down on the couch next to her grabbing a handful of popcorn.   
  
*****

CJ stormed back to her car and slammed the door shut. She after buckling her seatbelt she went to start the car instead she started crying.

She was just so mad and furious. She doesn’t know what went wrong in her marriage. Her cell rang interrupting her thoughts. 

“Hello?”

“CJ, I’m already here. We have everything setup in the conference room for tomorrow afternoon and Margaret and Donna has everything on track for the fundraiser tomorrow evening.”

“Excellent Carol, thanks. I don’t know what I will do without you all these years.”

“I don’t either.” She laughed. “What time are you getting here?”

“I’m just now leaving. My flight leaves in”, she looked at her watch, “Oh shit! Carol let me go. My flight leaves in 90 mins. I’ll rent a car when I get there tonight. Don’t stay up. I’ll check in and meet you in the morning before the brunch.”

“Alright see you in the morning.”

On the flight CJ kept her mind occupied fine tuning her speech and going over everything Carol and Donna sent her. Anything to keep her mind off of Danny. 

Once at the Airport she picked up the car she already had reserved and set the GPS heading to the Vineyard that the Hollis Foundation rented out for this schmoozefest. This was always the part that she hated the most. Although she excelled in the art of kissing ass and taking checks she truly hated it. There was still money in the war chest but in order to keep it plush these types of events were necessary. Together they came up with the idea of renting out a vineyard for the weekend and inviting the creme de la creme up for the soirée. They pulled out all the stops to loosen up their fat cats hoping to do the same for their wallets. 

It was dark out in the middle of Napa and CJs GPS lost the signal. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!”

She picked up her cell, No signal. CJ proceeded forward in hopes that the signal would pick back up. She was looking at her phone, not paying attention to the road and right when the signal picked up, she hit something or someone.

“Shit!”

“What the hell?!” A short blonde woman jumped out of the Land Rover walking toward the rear of her car to assess the damages. “I hope you have some damn good insurance because you are gonna pay for- Bon?”

“I’m sorry. I was a little lost and my GPS went out”, CJ explained frantically.

“This is a rental but I have insurance.”

“Bonnie? What is this? Am I on TV right now?”

“What? Look I don’t know what you are talking about but my name is CJ Cregg-Concannon. Well soon I’ll just be Cregg again I guess. But look here’s my license and insurance. Do you want to call the police and fill out a report?” Shakingly she handed the woman her license and insurance. 

Taking it the woman confirmed what CJ told her. 

“This is good work? What’s going on? You gotta skip town? Someone finally tracked you down.” She laughed. “I must say your wardrobe has significantly improved and you did something to that god awful hair style you’ve had since I met you.”

“Are you okay? I don’t know what you are talking about? Did you bump your head?”

“What? No! Wait a minute are those Prada?”, She asked pointing at her shoes. 

“Yes. I got them last year.”

“I don’t remember seeing those in the website or on the 2019 Fall line.

“No I got them when I went to Paris last November. They opened the store just for me”, CJ bragged.

“Ok Bonnie I don’t know what the heck you are into but- you’re not drinking again are you?”

“Ok I don’t know who this Bonnie is but I’m CJ Cregg Concan-...l ook can we please just call the police department and have them come get a report. I need to get to the Summerhils Vineyard.”

“You really aren’t Bonnie Pluckett!”, she questioned. 

“I have never heard that name in my life.”

“Yeah sure. My name is Jill by the way.”

******

After Andy filled out police the report, Jill invited Bonnie to Adams bar for a drink since the rental had to be towed. She had to show Adam. No one was going to believe her if she didn’t have proof. 

“Are you sure this is the right place? That sign has a big penis on it.”

Jill giggled looping her arms into CJs as they walked in the bar. 

“Adam!”

“Hey Jill. Hey honey- Bonnie what did you do to your hair? And where did you get all the fancy clothes. Jill you been playing dress up with my wife again?”

“Adam this is not Bonnie.”

“What? Of course it is”, he snickered. “You think I don’t know what my wife looks like.”

“I am-“

“Jill where’s the fire sale. I got like a hundred texts from- Mom? Did you rob a Neiman Marcus? Or Jills closet”, Christy snorted while laughing. 

“Oh good God my name is CJ Cregg-Concannon. Sir may I please borrow your phone so that I can call my friend to come pick me up?”

“Good one Mom.”

“What the hell is going on here? I got texts from Jill, Christy, Wendy. I still don’t know who gave her my number and when I find out-“, she froze when she saw CJ, “What the hell?”

“What the hell?”, they said in unison. 

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?” 

“I’m CJ Cregg-Concannon”

“I’m Bonnie Plunkett-Janikowsi”

“Who?”

“Who?”

“Woah! What the hell did I just walk into?” Tammy said walking in. “Does everyone else see two Bonnies? One regular Bonnie and one really nicely dressed Bonnie?”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

“This is too much can I get a drink?”, CJ asked Adam. 

“What a minute you can drink?”, Bonnie questioned. 

“Yes!”, CJ said matter of factly. 

“Damnit!”

An hour later CJ and Bonnie were sitting at the table talking while Jill, Christy, Tammy, Wendy, and Marjorie sat at the table opposite to them staring. 

“Do they always do that?”

“Yes we are recovering addicts it’s not much to do around here.”

“Hell of a place to be a recovering alcoholic. And your husband owns a bar?”

“Yeah don’t even get me started on that.”

“Do you guys realize that in another world she could have been my mother?” Christy said to Jill. “I mean she’s brilliant and accomplished, I could be a Supreme Court Justice by now.”

“Oh give it a rest Christy”, Bonnie said over hearing the conversation. 

“You were a horrible mother!”, Christy blurted. 

“Ignore her.”

“Come on let’s give them some them some privacy”, Marjorie said getting up from the table. “It’s late anyway. I have to get home and feed the cats. It was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah take care”, Wendy and Tammy said. 

Christy hugged her tightly. “Bye...Mom.” CJ just sat there and shrugged her shoulders at Bonnie.

“It’s ok let her have this.”

Jill hugged her as well. 

“I’m really sorry about your car. You have my information and the police report right?”

“Yeah don’t worry about it. But if you ever need a partner to go shopping with in Paris let me know.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Looks like my friends and daughter loves you more then me”, Bonnie said sadly. 

“Oh I doubt it. It’s all just-“

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for letting me borrow your charger. I’ll call my friend to come get me.”

“No I can drop you off its late.”

“Oh I wouldn’t want to put you out of-“

“It’s not a problem. Let me just tell Adam and I’ll be right back.”

“Hey honey, since CJs car was towed, I’m going to drop her off then I’ll be back.”

“Are you sure you want to go alone?”

“Yeah it’s fine.”

“Cause you know if you wanted to bring her back to our place for the night-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Adam Julian Janikowsi.”

“Okay thats not my middle name and I’m just saying it’s like twins.” She stared at him. “Hey a guys gotta ask.”

“Yeah I’ll get you later.”

*****

“Hey thanks for driving me again. I’ll be happy to chip in for gas if you want.”

“Thanks but, and I can’t believe I’m going to say this but, it’s ok. Besides it’s not everyday you met you look alike.”

“Doppelgänger”, CJ corrected. 

“God Bless you”, Bonnie replied. 

CJ was quiet staring out into the eriely black night. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No. I don’t want to burden you with my problems. But thanks for asking”, she gave her a small smile. 

“We minus well talk about it. We still have few minutes before we get there.”

That small window is all CJ needed to open up. She didn’t know why it was so easy to talk to her but by the time she finished they were parked outside the vineyard talking in the car. 

“So you don’t love your husband anymore?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes it is. Let me say from the sound of it we have one thing in common bad luck in love. But it doesn’t have to stay that way.”

“I fell hard for Christys father and even though he broke my heart and I envisioned his death many times and many different ways, when he had that heart attack it made me realize how much I still loved him. I only got him for six months before he had another heartattack and died.”

“The point is don’t waste time. If you love him don’t let go of him because when he’s gone he’s gone. I got my second chance with Adam and me being me almost messed it up a few times.Luckily he loves me and if it wasn’t for him I don’t think we wouldn’t have made it.”

“I cheated on him. I’ve was having an affair with my boss for a year. This conference and fundraiser is also supposed to be a getaway for us until I ended it with him five months ago. I couldn’t look at Danny and more. He always looked at me with such love and reverence. I’m not the woman he fell in love with. I don’t know who she is anymore. I picked a fight that night. I kicked him out. Now my son hates me and my daughter can’t understand why Daddy can’t come home.”

“Does he know?”

“No. He suspects since the break up.”

“Do you still love him?”

“Yes. But I don’t deserve his love.”

“If we got what we deserve in this world, I would be in jail or six feet under. I’m the program it teaches us that we control our destiny except when it comes to alcohol then we have to trust our higher power.”

“I’m Catholic but I’m not very religious. My husband is though.”

“Well neither am I. My higher power is Oprah she can do anything!”

“I know Oprah.”

“I hate you.” They laughed. “Look, do what’s best for you. Ask yourself this question, What does CJ want?”

“I think I want my husband back.” She started crying. Bonnie hugged her. “But what if he doesn’t want me anymore?”, she cried. 

“From what you told me he loves you. And you guys will have to work at it but something tells me that you are going to be okay.”

“Thank you.”

“If you really want to thank me take me to Paris instead of Jill.” They both laughed again. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come up?”

“Yes, Adams waiting on me. Look you have my number call me anytime.”

“Yeah thanks again. Good Night.”

*****

The next morning CJ called her kids before she went down to the conference room for a meet and greet. Not wanting to talk to Danny just yet she called Michaels phone. It went straight to voicemail. Then she FaceTime with Emma. 

“Hi Mommy”

“Hi sweetheart. What are you doing?”

“Daddy is going to play dolls with me.”

“Wow that’s nice. Where’s Michael?”

“In his room. He’s on punishment. Daddy took his phone.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Idunno. Here’s Daddy.”

“No No honey-“

“Hey”

“Hey”

“You made it okay?”

“Yeah. I had a little accident.”

“Are you alright?”, he asked concerned. 

“Yeah. The car isn’t. Why is Michael on punishment?”

“His mouth. He better be happy I didn’t get my strap out.”

“That bad?”

“Yep. I know it’s been rough on him but him disrespecting us will not be tolerated.”

“I agree. He’s a little big to be spanked though Danny.”

“No he’s not. My Da tore me a new one at 16.” 

“Different times then. Any he’s only acting out because of the situation.”

“I know that’s why I took his phone for a few days. He lives on this thing. It’s a better punishment then any spanking I can give him. “

“I know, well I gotta go.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Danny? When I get back can we talk?”

“Of course. I’ve been trying to talk.”

“I know. I just-“

“Yeah we can talk CJ, when I drop the kids off.”

“Good. I’ll see you Sunday night.”

*****

The brunch spread was delicious and the conference was a hit. The panelists were enticing and inspirational. CJ couldn’t be prouder of how everything ran so smoothly. The soirée that evening was a hit. CJs dance card was full as everyone wanted a piece of her time. Toward the end of the evening she found herself in the arms none other then Franklin Hollis himself. 

“You look beautiful tonight.”

“So does your wife.”

Franks wife Deborah was only a few years older than CJ and was quite jealous of her. All the time she spent with Franklin made her paranoid and suspicious for a good reason.

“I wasn’t talking about her. I’ve missed you. You dazzled today. You are a remarkable woman.”

“Frank we are never happening again. I love working at this foundation but if we can work together without-“

“We can work together CJ and I won’t ever go any further than you want but just know that I want you in every way that I can have you. I mean it took me twelve years to get you in bed”, he leaned in and whispered, “and it was worth every minute of everyday.”

CJ quickly took a step back out of his arms and left the ballroom. 

Fifteen minutes later Donna came out looking for her. 

“CJ?”

She looked at her face she saw fresh tears and reddened eyes. 

“Aw honey what’s wrong?”

“I fucked up in so many ways Donna. I don’t know where to start trying to fix everything.”

“Easy. From the top. You do them one at a time.”

CJ looked at her and smiled. “I miss you. When are you and Josh going to stop playing around in DC and retire out here.”

“I don’t think I could ever pry Josh away from DC for more than a week at the most.”

“Well thanks for helping out. You know you’ll always have a job here if you want it. I could use your input.”

“Thanks but I’m still romancing politics.”

“That old thing.” They laughed again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I got some pretty sage advise earlier from a very unlikely source and I think I’m going to take it.”

“Do I want to know?”

CJ shook her head as she smiled walking back in the building with her friend, “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

*****

“Mommy you’re home!”

“Yes, honey oh!”, she squeezed her, “I missed you. It’s late why don’t you go change into your pjs and brush your teeth.”

Emma hugged Danny goodbye as Mike walked in the door next. 

“Hey Mom”

“Hello Michael.” He kissed her cheek. 

“I’m going to my room. Bye Dad.”

“Well do you want to come in?”

“Sure.” Danny sat on his couch. It felt Strange to him being invited into his own home to sit down on his own couch. 

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure.”

“Usual?”

“Yeah.”

CJ brought Danny a Miller Lite. 

“You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah um, let me check on Emma and Michael.”

“I’ll watch the game until you’re done.”

Thirty minutes later CJ walked back in. With a glass of red wine. 

“Emma’s sleep and Mikes in for the night.”

“Oh before I forget his phone.” He passed her Mikes I phone. “He can have it back on Wednesday. Well...shoot.”

“Alright. Um... I don’t know where to start.”

“Try the beginning.”

CJ ran down everything from the last few years of the administration to the early years of their marriage to the birth of their children to affair she had with Franklin Hollis. When she was done Danny sat there stunned. He was mad then angry and hurt then sad. Now he just sat there silent. 

“Say something”, she urged.

“How could you CJ? Everything you said I could deal with except the fact that you cheated on me. A year? For a year you have been fucking someone else. Is that all it was, a fuck?”, Danny asked hoping to trivialize it. 

“Danny don’t say it like that?”

“Then how should I say it!”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Huh? Did you love him?”

“No it wasn’t like that?”

“Tell me what it was like. You spreaded your legs open for another man Claudia! Explain to me what it was like! Cause if I’m not mistaken I was here CJ. With our kids, in our home, waiting for you to come home every night. Picking you up at the airport. Worrying about you every time you got on a plane to go to Africa- hell anywhere. I was the one praying to St Christopher for your safe travels while you were off fucking another man!”

“What do you want me to say! I fucked up Danny! I sorry! I’m so sorry!”, She reached out for him but he pulled away from her. 

“I gotta...I gotta go.” He looked around for his coat and keys. 

“Danny please don’t leave. Please I- I don’t want to lose you.”

“You already did”, he said coldly as he walked out the door. 

And that’s when it broke. Everything that she had been feeling. Everything that she had been holding in. The hurt, the pain, the sadness, the confusion, all poured out of her at once. She sank down on the floor in the living room as she wept. Minutes later it was Michael came down the stairs and helped her up then looped her arm around his neck and helped her to bed. He covered her up and turned out the lights as he closed the door behind him. 

*****

Three days later

“Auntie Carol, Mom won’t get out of the bed. I have to go to school and so does Emma.”

“I got it. Go.”

“Thanks”

Mike hung up the phone and grabbed Emma and walked her to school first. Carol enlisted reinforcements. She had seen CJ like this before and she knew what needed I be done. 

“Danny, it’s Carol. Call me back we have a problem.”

An hour later Carol walked into CJs home. Thankfully it wasn’t completely destroyed. Some dishes in the sink, trash was full but otherwise decent. Heading up the stairs was another story. Stepping over the clothes and toys that had seeped out of their rooms and now littered the hallway, she went to CJs room. She knocked and there was no answer so she slowly opened the door. A odor of funk wafted out the door to the dark room. 

“CJ”

“Carol? What are you doing here?”

“CJ it’s Wednesday.”

“Oh she turned over and laid back down.”

“Honey you have to get out of bed.”

“Why? I left plenty of money for the kids to order out they don’t need me. No one does.”

“Alright stop this pity party now. Get up and wash for Pete’s sake.”

“Leave Carol.”

“Claudia Jean!”

CJ sat up and looked at her. Not once ever in the entire time that she has known her have Carol called her by her full name. 

“Get up now and get into the bath!”

Choosing not to take this time to test her she got up from the bed and did as told. 

While she was in the bath Carol took the opportunity to open the windows to get some fresh air I then she proceeded to clean up. 

He phone rang as she was finishing. 

“Hello”

“You called me.”

“Oh thank God, come home now!”

“What’s wrong are the kids okay?”

“Yes it’s CJ.”

“Carol I’m sure you know what’s going one but-“

“I don’t know anything all I know is that you and CJ haven’t been right in too long and enough is enough. I was there I saw the love that you two have for one another and that just doesn’t go away. So what you screwed up or she screwed up, it doesn’t matter. If you are through then so be it but if you love her come over here now and get your family Daniel.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Yeah it is. It’s not what I want Danny it’s what you want and the it’s what you and CJ want. I love you both but enough is enough. Bye Danny.”

Forty five minutes later after her bath CJ stepped out of the shower after rinsing off. 

The room smelled clean and looked immaculate. 

“I should hire you”, she joked. 

“You did.”

“Oh yeah”, She smiled. 

“Thanks Carol-“, just then CJ saw Danny standing in the doorway. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

He couldn’t help take in how beautiful she looked even at 54. Her body was still kept up in shape but her visage was aged today. He could easily tell that last few days must have been rough on her.

“I’m going to go.” Carol quickly left the room smiling at Danny on the way out. 

CJ pulled her towel tighter around her covering herself even more. 

“What are you doing here?”, she asked timidly. 

“This is my house.”

“Are you coming back home?”, CJ shyly inquired. 

“Do you want me back?”

“Yes.” She said quietly looking in his eyes. “I’m sorry Danny. I love you and I don’t want to lose you forever”, she said sniffing.

“I love you too. I haven’t stopped ever loving you. But if we are going to try to fix this we are going to need help. I want us to go to therapy so that history doesn’t repeat itself.”

“Okay”, she replied in agreement. 

“Good”

******

Six months later- Corpus Christi Catholic Church

“Now before we finish up I do want to say that this officially marks six months that you have been coming for counseling. You both have been through a lot and it’s going to take time to heal. But I feel like we have made great strides in your relationship. I’m also happy that Danny has moved back in to the house. Even if it is the guestroom.”

“So I have a homework assignment for you this week. You two need to romance each other again. Danny will be taking CJ on a date Friday night. Your job is to woo her”, Father Donohoe instructed. 

“CJ I want you to take Danny on a date Saturday night. Your job is to woo him.”

Then come back next week and we will discuss what happened. 

The next week 

“Tell me about your dates.”

“It was actually lovely he took me to the Aquarium and I took him to a Lakers Game.”

“I meant a more private setting.” The priest laughed. “But tell me how did it go.”

“It was great we walked around like a normal couple held hands that kinda thing.”

“The game was great we did share a kiss when we got a three point basket right at the buzzer helping us win in double overtime.”

“But was that the excitement or her. I wanted more. Flowers, horse and buggy, skyscrapers the things you do when you are dating someone to win their love. But well will chalk it up to a start. This week I want you to stay in with the kids. Take turns cooking dinners at home, play games with the kids, put them to bed. Family things. No phones or social media or movies. Good old fashioned communication. Your children will forever link you to one another, the functionality of family is essential in the home. Everyone has their roles to play. Some times they lap over and that’s okay but it should be well defined. 

A week later

“So how was that?”

“Great. I was concerned at first but I found out a lot about our children that I didn’t know. I think we get so caught up in everything that we forget to have basic conversations with each other.”

“I agree. Danny cooked because I’m horrible at it but I helped prep and the kids set the table. That kinda thing. The one thing I liked the most is that we ate dinner together as a family and talked to one another. We used to do it when the children were little but I don’t know what happened. Over time, everyone just fixed their own plates and went off into their own little worlds. It was nice. Then afterwards we played board or card games. I’m great pretty at Rummy, Parcheesi and Mancala”, CJ boasted. 

“Because you cheat”, he smiled at her. 

“I do not”, she smiled back. 

“That was great.” The priest smiled at their flirting. He knew they were ready for the next stage. “Now this is your last assignment. Go on a romantic weekend getaway. It can be a staycation. But the rules are you cannot be at home and no children. On this getaway I want you to go on a date romance one another then make love.”

Danny blushed slightly and CJ looked shocked that the Priest said that. 

“Intimacy is important in a marriage. It’s a way to express your love and desires in one act. It can also muddle things. But you are at a pivotal point in the healing process you need to heal sexually too. The whole point of these homework assignments is to reset what attracted to each other in the first place. Recapture the dialogue that is CJ and Danny. The romancing, the connection of family and interacting with one another, and the sexuality and sensuality that binded your souls.”

“After this you don’t have to come back to private classes. Unless you there is an issue. Otherwise on Wednesday night we have a group couples therapy. I want to see you every two weeks for another six months. Changes will come over time. Everything you went through didn’t happen in six months or a year. It took years to unravel. Now we have started to mend but there is still along way to go.”

*****

Wednesday night

After checking on the kids, Danny took the opportunity to speak with CJ about their homework assignment. He knocked on their bedroom door. 

“Hey, I took advantage of that timeshare we never use and rented a room for the weekend at the Wyndham. The one over at Santa Monica At The Pier. Not to far but away. If that’s ok.”

“It sounds nice. Thanks Danny.”

“Do you want to do this? We can always go back to classes. I don’t want to rush you.”

“No. I’m ready. If you are?”

“Yes. It’s just a lot of pressure on this weekend. But we have been leading up to this right? I mean sex was a big part of our relationship. It was more that just the physical it was the connection too.”

“Yes it was. We stopped making love and wooing one another. Maybe I took- no I know I took you for granted and got too caught up in my own world.”

“CJ it’s not all on you.” He walked in what used to be their bedroom and sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. “Maybe I got too settled down and forgot to tell you how loved you everyday. How much you mean to me and how much I needed you. No that doesn’t give you a pass to do what you did but it didn’t help.”

“I’m so sorry I messed us up”, she cried. 

“Hey. We are here working for us and our future because I can’t imagine it without you in it. Forever.”

She leaned forward and he grabbed her lips in a passionate commanding kiss. It made her think back to over twenty years ago at the State of the Union when he planted the most encompassing kiss on her that she ever received. It left her breathless and wanton just like it did then. 

They finally broke free panting for air. Danny moved on top of her and kissed down her torso. She willingly fell back on the bed to give him better access. First he kissed her neck then valley between her breasts down to her flat tummy. He dipped his tongue in her navel making CJ moan with pleasure. Hooking his fingers in her pants and panties he looked to her for permission to continue. She nodded consent and lifted her hips as he pulled them off on in one swift movement. Sitting on the floor he pulled her to the edge and hooked her legs around his neck. CJ squirmed with anticipation. It wasn’t long until her sex was in his mouth. It had been over ten months that she had been with anyone and she quickly exploded into her first orgasm. 

Danny made her come three more times before her legs gave way. He stood up and helped her back to a sitting position. Bending over the shared another kiss as CJs hands moved to unbuckle his pants. 

Clasping her hands he said, “No.”

“Why?”, asked a bit hurt and confused. 

“I’ll wait. I wanted to do it for you. CJ I love you. I want to satisfy you in and out of the bedroom.”

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?”, CJ offered.

“No. When we get back this weekend. If everything goes ok I will.“ He kissed her again. “Sleep tight. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*****

A year later

“So tell me why are we going up to Napa again? We flew up here to drive three hours back down to Big Sur.”

“To meet someone who has become a friend to me over the last year and a half.”

“Is this the infamous Bonnie who you are always chatting with?”

“If you must know yes.”

“And when do we get to start our honeymoon?” He leaned over kissing her while she drove to Adams bar. 

“Right after. Then I’m all yours Mr Concannon”, she smiled flirtatiously with Danny. 

The two renewed their vows to each other in a small private ceremony earlier that day. They left the kids with Carol, her partner, Kasey and their 2 adorable little girls for four days and three nights while she and Danny stole away to Big Sur to celebrate their recommitment to one another. 

There had been a few snags in the road but all in all since CJ stepped down as full-time CEO of the Hollis Foundation about eight months ago she and Danny were happier than ever. On the books she was still head of the board yet on sabbatical after Frank begged and pleaded with her not to leave altogether. Michael was still a teenager but their sweet little boy slowly resurfaced over time and Emma couldn’t be more ecstatic at her parents union. 

The sex was fantastic too. Since that first night to now, for a 58 year old man Danny brought the heat and CJ responded in kind. 

The pulled up to Adams bar early that afternoon. 

“Uh honey are you sure this is the place. It has a big penis on the sign. I’m mean I’m willing to try new things but-“

CJ laughed, “Shut up. But yes this is the place, come on.”

They walked in and Danny instantly fell in love with the old barrelworks factory. 

Veering around the corner CJ greeted Gus. 

“Hi boy. How’s it going?Where is everyone?”, Danny walked further in checking out the place while CJ rubbed up the dog. 

“Justice Mulready? What are you doing here? And what happened? I didn’t know you were in an accident.”

“Who? I’m Adam I own this bar.”

“No”, Danny said incredulously, “CJ come here. Doesn’t he look like Justice Mulready?”

“Now that you mention it yes he does.” CJ laughed. “It’s good to see you again Adam.” CJ walked around the bar and kissed his cheek. 

“Adam this is my husband Danny, Danny meet Adam Bonnie’s husband.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.“ They shook hands.

“So where’s Bonnie?”

“In the back, I’ll get her. Hey Bonnie!”

“What!”

“Come see who’s here!”

“When he said I’ll go get her, I thought he was actually going to get her”, Danny whispered. 

“Shh!”

“This better be good Adam cause I was just- Hey CJ!”, Bonnie came around and embraced her. 

“You look good.”

“Thanks I feel great. You look good too.”

“What the-!”, Danny stood with his jaw dropped staring at the two women. 

“Welcome to the club”, Adam said. 

“Honey this is Bonnie. I meant her two years ago on my trip up here.”

“It’s finally nice to meet you Danny.”

“I-“

“It’s okay it took us a minute too.”

“Are you two sisters?”

“Nope just doppelgängers.”

“God Bless you. No we are just look a like.”

“Doppelgängers!”

“God Bless you. Adam we might need get someone to dust around here.”

“That someone would be you.”

Danny took a seat at the bar while CJ and Bonnie stole away at a table catching up. 

“Can I get a drink?”, Danny asked. 

“Sure what will you have?”

“Something strong.”

Adam slid Danny a drink. 

“And they’re not sisters?”, Danny asked again still not believing it. 

“Nope.”

“I wonder-“, Danny started to think out loud. 

“Hey that’s my wife”, Adam said firmly then he smiled. 

“I’m sorry man but you never?”

“Hell yeah but Bonnie cut me down fast.”

They men laughed 

“So you really doing good?”

“I’m so happy Bonnie. I don’t know how I would have made it this last couple of years without your friendship.”

“You’ve been there for me too but you’re welcome anytime.”

“Well we have to go and get to celebrating. I’m going to miss you. Promise you come visit soon.”

“Definitely we owe you a visit. I want to meet those two angels of yours. I’m sure Facebook doesn’t do them justice.”

“Not at all if I must say so. Goodbye.”

They stood hugging each other and as they kissed one another on their cheeks goodbye, Danny and Adam looked on aroused. Danny took the opportunity to snap a picture. 

“Send me a copy of that”, Adam said quickly.

“Done”, they pounded each others fist. 

One last round of hugging and the went to leave out of the bar when Christy walked in. 

“Mom! No one told me you were here!”, she ran over to CJ wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Danny looked confused and CJ looked as to say not again. 

“Christy!”, Bonnie called. 

“This could have been my life. Let me have this Mom!”

“Fine whatever”, Bonnie said throwing her hands up in the air. 

Christy looked up at CJ and pleaded, “Take home with you.”

*****


End file.
